Shuffle
by Kelsblack
Summary: Shuffle fun. Shorts featuring Hermione and various pairings. I will continue to add to this but since they are all shorts they are technically complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione

1. Pick a character or pairing you like

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble or story related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

**Sheryl Crow – Strong Enough**

Hermione's eyelashes were wet with tears yet none ran down her face. She had a picture of herself with Harry and Ron clutched in her hand. Draco stood shirtless watching her from the doorway of their bedroom with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally Hermione spoke.

"You can't change the way I am."

Draco sighed and buried his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"You know I love you and I would never want to change you, believe me." Draco said huskily walking over to the small woman sitting on the floor. He tried to gather her into his arms but she pushed at him with very little effort. Sighing he began to stand back up.

"Please, don't leave." Hermione sniffled and reached for the blonde next to her.

**What's My Name? – Rihanna & Drake**

Hermione laughed, loudly, as Blaise began dancing in front of her. The sunlight sifted through the leaves of the trees making patterns across her face. Stopping the Slytherin looked down at the bookworm sitting with her back against her favorite tree not far from the lake. He grinning wildly and pulled her to her feet.

Hermione shook her head, her hair flying around her. Blaise placed one hand on her back and rubbed some small circles. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. Hermione blushed and pushed the boy away but was obviously pleased with whatever he had said.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione and in turn she placed her arms around his neck and they began swaying together. Both oblivious to the attention they were receiving from all of the different houses.

**Cooler Than Me – Mike Posner**

Hermione picked her books up off the table and stuffed them into her already overflowing book bag. Turning she left the library to return to the Gryffindor common room without a second glance. She didn't notice the boy at the table across from hers that had been watching her the whole time.

He sighed and picked up his books to leave as well. He moved quickly to be able to follow Hermione. He didn't know why he had such of an obsession. She probably didn't even remember his name much less return his feelings for her.

**Bottoms Up – Trey Songz**

The club lights flashed dramatically on the large crowd of people dancing. Ginny pulled Hermione through the crowd toward the bar. The red-head immediately catching the gaze of the bartender with her plunging neckline took the authority to order for Hermione.

"Two shots!" She yelled to be heard over the music.

"Of what?" The cute bartender yelled back giving both the girls a slow once over. Hermione blushed under his and tried to causally pull neckline of her dress up and the hem down at the same time with little success.

"Here you go ladies!" Harry Potter in all his glory stood behind him with girls flanking him all around. He handed Hermione and Ginny a bottle each. "Two more of the same." He yelled to the bartender. The bartender rolled his and turned to go get more bottles. Harry threw a big wad of money to the bartended when he returned. Ginny and Hermione giggled as they caught one another's eye.

**A/N: I got this off of dtng4ever. Also I had a lot of fun writing this so I plan to continue. Reviews make me happy. Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione**

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble or story related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. No lingering afterwards.**

**I own nothing.**

**Lips Of An Angel – Hinder**

Harry sat at his desk, his hair sticking in all different directions. His cell phone to the right of his hand began to vibrate barely making a noise against the wood of his desk. Seeing the name on the screen he picked the phone up quickly.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late? I can't really talk right now, Ginny is home…" Harry whispered into the phone. All he got in response was a soft sniffle from the other end of the line.

"Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Harry said a little louder straightening up.

"Yeah, Harry. I'm fine. I had a dream about you last night, do you still dream about me?" Hermione finally whispered back.

"Does Ron know you're calling me Hermione? And yes, of course I dream about you too. All the time. How can I stop thinking about you. God, you make it hard to be faithful." Harry sighed defeated.

"I guess we never really moved on." Hermione said quietly. Harry heard a door creak open and the line went dead.

**The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars**

Soft light filtered through the white lace curtains and fell on sleeping face of Hermione Granger. The door of the bedroom opened and Draco Malfoy walked in carrying a tray with breakfast on it. Hermione kept sleeping.

"Love, wake up." Draco said sweetly. No response from Hermione.

"Wake up!" Draco said louder. Hermione snorted, smacked her lips together and rolled over. Draco sighed.

"Wake up, woman!" Draco yelled playfully, laughing and kicked at the frame of the bed. Hermione cracked one eye open and smiled.

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her with him down towards the waters edge. Hermione squealed and pretended to resist him. He picked her up and ran into the ocean with her, the water crashing all around them. Smiles plastered on their faces. Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione, she cupped his face with her hands and feverishly kissed him back. Their hair wet and plastered to their faces. After carefully looking around, Harry apparated them back to their hotel room.

Hermione turned the music on low and began to sway her hips to the music.

"Let me be your teenage dream tonight." She whispered coyly reaching for the boy-who-lived-and-lived-again.


End file.
